rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
???
History Most of his origins are unknown at this time. The man is an eccentric treasure hunter, who had presumably been sailing with likeminded folk in search of rare items. He claims he became trapped on the island where Adam's crew found him when the ship he was on was wrecked in a storm. Upon meeting Adam and crew, he was greeted with suspicion, but the group allowed him to come with them. Searching the island they found the ruins Robes' crew had been looking for, a temple related to the Unown. After the encounter with Rosaline he stayed with Adam's crew and convinced Pidgi to deactivate the bombs inside the Phase 2&3 Vaeiiran Pidgeot, and assisted him. Since then he and Pidgi have been looking for the equipment the Rare Hunters stole from him, discovering their lair in Azalea's Slowpoke Well. While fighting Hunters controlled by Melvin, Robes was dealt a critical injury and was taken to the Azalea Pokemon Center to recover. Pidgi and his Espeon then retrieved the lost items from the Rare Hunters' lair. Abilities The man is large, athletic, and capable of wielding weapons with some degree of skill despite his heavy robes, but has not exibited any supernatural or magical powers thus far. Items *Cloak of Many Cloaks: Obscures the wearer, cannot be removed involuntarily. *Short Sword: Uses Slash. *Rapier: Uses Feint. *Gaudy Sword: Looks pretty~ *Unidentified Katana: Deals set 99 damage. Registers as Normal/Physical. *Deadly Scimitar: Uses Guillotine. *Morning Star: Uses Iron Tail. *Hand Crossbow: Uses single-target Swift. *Boomerang of Monks: Makes physical Fighting Type attacks non-contact. *Deathly Warhammer: Uses Meteor Mash, Steel moves are SE to Fighting and Psychic while wielded. *Dancing Dagger: Follows the owner and uses Fury Swipes on opponents. Has Levitate. *Immovable Axe: Cannot be moved from where it is placed, except through use of an abstract inventory. *Pills of Heat Barrier x5: Immunity to Fire for 5 turns. Consumed when used. *Moomoo Milk: Heals 100 HP. Pokemon Espeon- Magic Bounce: Reflects status effects or field effects (Spikes, Stealth Rock) on the attacker once per turn. Holding Smoke Ball. *Psychic *Telekinesis *Grass Knot *Swift Absol- Super Luck: Increased crit rate. Holding Scope Lens. *Night Slash *Me First *Psycho Cut *Detect Machamp- No Guard: No attacks can miss when targeted at or by Machamp. Holding Expert Belt. *Dynamicpunch *Foresight *Cross Chop *Seismic Toss Gigalith- Sturdy: Cannot be OHKO'd. Holding Float Stone. *Stone Edge *Magnitude *Stealth Rock *Attract (Male) Archeops- Defeatist: Attack stats are halved when HP is below 50%. Holding Quick Claw. *Rock Slide *Crunch *Dragon Claw *Acrobatics Miltank- Scrappy: Normal and Fighting attacks can hit ghosts. Holding Brightpowder. *Milk Drink *Body Slam *Dizzy Punch *Stomp Gigavantula- Giant Galvantula from the Unown Ruins. Compoundeyes: Base Accuracy increased. *Fury Cutter *Electroweb *Electro Ball *Gastro Acid Zoroark- A Zoroark taken from the Rare Hunters. Illusion: Takes the appearance of another of his Pokemon. *Faint Attack *Foul Play *Night Daze *Pursuit Trapinch- Shiny Trapinch from Desert Resort. Arena Trap: Enemies cannot flee. *Dig *Rock Slide *Bulldoze *Bite Category:Characters